Broken hearted katara
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: what would you do if your lover was taken away from you after one year of being together? read and find out what happens!
1. wants and needs

I lay down on his bed next to him. We were eye to eye. He caught my stare and held it, as if it was the last time he were to lay his eyes on me.

"What's wrong Zuko?" she whispered as silvery as ever. I couldn't help but think that I'd spent too much time with her and now I'd have to leave her.

"I don't know, come here" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around my torso and gently released his usually reluctant lips on to mine. Was he finally letting me inside of him?

I've always been careful not to let her know too much about my horrible past in fear of losing her trust again, of losing her love. But today I needed to be as open as possible, because I knew they were coming for me.

"I love you, thank you" He whispered in my ear. Why was he thanking me? I was oblivious to the fact but took the advantage of this moment and started to pull myself closer until there was nowhere we were separated.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her gracious legs slid up my thigh. Oh no! I knew exactly what she was doing and this would be harder than I thought. She pulled my shirt off and I couldn't stop her, I loved her too much.

This moment filled my head with our memories. I couldn't stop; I just had to keep going. My first time, and I couldn't believe it was with Zuko of all people. This thought couldn't escape from my head and I didn't want it to either.

She gently slid her hand to the bottom of her shirt ready to lift it. I grabbed her hand before she lifted it and our gazes met. Her lips were set in a pout that made me feel horrible.

"I'm sorry" she looked down, I couldn't do this to her, I had to fix it.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid! What if I went too far for him? What if I went too far for me? He lifted my head grinning. I was confused now.

"That's my job" he chuckled lightly. I smiled back at him and he kissed me. and then it happened.


	2. Bellyful of hurt

"That wasn't a dream was it, Zuko?" I didn't know but I hopefully didn't dream it.

"No, actually it wasn't, beautiful" I chuckled sleepily. It was a great night, but I had duties to attend to, maybe, just maybe I could get a day off.

He looked at me lovingly. Oh, how he took my breath away. Gosh, if only he could just kiss me one more time.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I need something" She said in her wind chime voice.

"What gorgeous?" His voice nearly knocked me off of the bed. She leant in and I got the message.

He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me tentatively. We heard a light knock on the door.

It was a maid, her name was Gloria… I think. She was very nervous, a young girl who seemed too small for the rather large scroll she held in her tiny hands. She was about 13 maybe.

"Yes Gloria?" Zuko coaxed.

"F-Fire Lord, y-you have v-visitors," I looked at Zuko as he started to grab his robe.

"Stay here sugar" he whispered in my ear before kissing my lightly on my cheek.

"But, Zuko…" he dashed out of the room with the maid.

And as I looked back to her confused face I knew I would never forgive myself if they took me away. No, not now, please not now.

That was the last time I saw him. That is the reason I am filled with determination and vengeance.


	3. The art of seduction and determination

_Zuko, Zuko please come back to me! Please! _I wanted him, no, I needed him!

After awhile of sobbing into his pillow, I decided to research. I pulled back the covers and pulled on a robe. Still tying it up, I raced around his palace looking for anyone, with an ounce of hope, hat they would have information for me.

I came upon Zuko's right hand man. I took one look at the man and shivered. He was a 20 year old who had a crush on me. Uugghh! I knew he wouldn't tell me anything because of Zuko s order, but had an idea. Disgusted at the Idea of seducing the ugly man, I decided I didn't have much choice.

I slowly walked up to him, forcing back the urge to puke.

"Fuzzy-kins, would you come her sweetie-pie?" _Ok, calm down_ _Katara! _I was too sweet, no time for sweetness, I had to be seductive.

"Yes Katara?" He rushed over a bit too enthusiastic.

"Honey," I signalled to him to come closer "I need to know something, can you tell me who took Zuko?" I asked as innocently as possible breathing on his unshaved neck. He gulped loudly. "Uh, miss Katara, I-I can't tell you that" He was obviously trying not to blurt it out.

"Tell me, and I'll give you a kiss" I offered.

"Oh, huh, ok" he puckered his lips ready and waiting. I put my index finger carefully not touching his lips.

"Tell me first" I said.

"O-Ok" I was prepared to do anything to save Zuko. "The fire department, you know the police people" he quickly said and puckered his lips again and just before I reluctantly kissed him, commander Rendert walked in. Few! I pulled back before he saw me and whispered my thankyou in 'Fuzzy-kins' ear and lightly ran off just in time. Thank god that was over!

I walked over to Zuko's old bookcase and looked across the dusty spines. Ah ha! Fire police.

Flicking through the pages looking for any rules that Zuko could have broken, or anything.

**Rule #112 **it read:

Rule number 112 is offence.

Any one who offends any village will be … The page was ripped.

I didn't know what would happen to Zuko. I had to save him. I shut the door and put the book back. Scuffling around in my walk in closet, I couldn't find anything but dresses! Damn it! I walked out to find the maids.

"Gloria?" I only had to call once and there she was.

"Yes?" she bowed as if I was Zuko's wife.

"Do you have pants that I could borrow?" She looked at me strangely and then smiled.

"No, but I have your old blue clothes, if that's ok" I nodded seriously and followed her into an attic. I'd never seen this room before, what was it, some sort of storage room? She opened a big box and handed me my old uniform.


	4. The journey Begins!

"Thank you so much Gloria" I ran off to go change even more determine.

Huh, I wished Zuko was here. I had no idea what I would do if – When I found him, but I would try anything just to see him. I was on a path to nowhere, but I would make my own path, not follow anyone else's, Aang's words not mine.

Aang! Yes, I would find out where Aang and Toph are! They got together after Zuko and I did. I was glad that Aang found someone after what happened between us.

I started to walk out of the palace when Mai came out. What was she doing?

"Katara, I know exactly what your doing, and I want to help" whoa, was my face that easy to read?

"Ok, I'm going to find Aang to see if he could help me, you know, get a ride on uppa at least"

She nodded and walked next to me.

"Wait!" We both looked to the west where Ty lee sprinted toward us.

"I want to help too!" She nearly ran into us, but I grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"Okay, does anyone know how to get to the western air temple?" I asked looking at both of them at either side of me.

"Fly of course!" Said a voice from behind me. It was Aang, and Toph on uppa!

"We heard and thought we'd help you" Said Toph. Wow, Toph had grown up a lot! Her body has slender, she actually had hips! Aang had grown taller and his muscular side was a lot more developed than last year. He literally jumped from uppa who was ten feet high in the sky and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the tears in my eyes. Uppa landed gracefully beside us. Aang pulled back and Toph embraced me tightly as the tears overflowed my eyes and stained my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry, we'll get him back, trust me, with the Avatar on our side, we'll definitely get him back" Toph said pulling out of her squeezing and wiping tears away.

"Thanks guys" I said pulling both of them into my arms. Uppa grunted and we all looked.

Ty lee was climbing on uppa already and Mai looked reluctant but walked on toward him.

"Come on guys!" I let go of the young couple and hitched myself upon uppa. Our journey was just beginning.


	5. Stronger

I looked up at the darkening sky. There was a storm coming, I could see it.

"Aang, look at the sky" I said. Everyone looked up, except for Toph of course.

"What is it Aang?" Toph asked getting closer to Aang. He put his arm around her.

"It's just a storm gorgeous" he kissed her on the cheek.

Uugghh, why couldn't they do that some other time when I wasn't around? I couldn't hold it back, I just burst into tears. I put my head down and brought my knees up to my chin with my arms. Mai scooted over and put her arm around me.

Who was she with these days? Was it some random guy, or was she single?

"Mai, are you with anyone?" She looked at me and laughed.

"No, and happy without anyone" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry Katara" Aang turned around. He must have heard me.

"It's not your fault" I said wiping the tears away.

It was the second day without Zuko. I wish someone would cure this pain, no, I wish he could cure this pain, but he couldn't. _Oh, Zuko, please come back to me._

"You know what?" I said standing up.

"What?" Mai asked standing up next to me.

"I have to get over him!" Aang turned around looking astonished.

"No Aang, not you, Zuko, I have to get over him to save him, if I just break down because of him, then I won't be able to save him" I stated looking at everyone's astonished faces.

"But, what if you end up not liking him anymore?" Ty lee didn't understand.

"He's the one for her, Ty lee, She won't ever stop loving him, she'll just be stronger, I know that's what I did for Toph when she had to go home" I knew Aang would understand.

"Yes, that's right!" I agreed.

It started to rain. I held up the rain while Aang slept and Aang did the same when I slept.

"Mmmm, Zuko?" I woke up looking for Zuko but he wasn't there. I looked over at Aang who, with Toph in his arms, was asleep. Oh, how sweet. I remembered how Zuko had done that to me. I didn't cry this time. I was stronger.


	6. Worry

Uppa landed and I set out to find food. I wandered around for a bit, this place seemed familiar to me. Of course! It's where Zuko captured me and tied me to a tree! I was so angry that 'they' had taken him away from me that I accidentally squished the peaches I had in my hand.

_Shit!_ I thought. I bended water from the ocean and surrounded my hands with it. After they were clean I picked bananas of off the trees and some more fruit and headed back to the camp site.

"How much fruit do we need?" Mai asked. I looked down at the huge bunch in my arms and thought quickly.

"Most of it's for uppa" I lied, well, not exactly lied, more like made up.

Aang and I exchanged a worried look and he followed me into the forest.

"Katara, I'm worried" I looked at him mirroring his expression.

"I know, I'm worried too, I'm just so miserable without him next to me. You know, I probably shouldn't tell you, but just before he got taken, it was the best night of my life." I smiled looking into the distance.

"Um, wha- oh, Uugghh, why did you tell me that?" he was joking, I could tell, he never acted that way. He was trying to be nice.

"What and you haven't been thinking about that with Toph?" I joked back.

"No comment" he was serious, and then he laughed. I smiled.

"Ok," he was serious again "Just, it doesn't hurt to cry once and awhile, just be happy" he had good advice.

"Aang!" Mai yelled disoriented.

"Oh no, Toph!" he yelled running. What the hell? I ran after him.

When we got to our make – shift camp I saw Toph bent over screaming in agony on the ground. What was happening?

"Aang…?" I looked at him disoriented.

"It's a new bending Tophs just learned, I don't know how or what, but it'll pass." Although his voice was perfectly calm his face told another story. He sat beside her stroking her hair and murmuring soothingly in her ear.

Her head lay on his lap as she closed her already blind eyes and stopped screaming. She sat up and tears started spilling from her eyes. He pulled her into a gentle, but tense hug and I wished Zuko could hug me. I thought myself selfish for wishing Zuko would hug me and kiss me just because other people are doing it.

Oh Zuko, when will I see you again?


	7. Too much information!

_Zuko, I'm coming, I'll save you, I love you._ I thought. We were close to the Fire police. I was gonna get them for ruining my perfect day! For taking my love. Oh god I loved him so much.

"Katara, Katara wake up!" Toph was freaked out by something.

"What is it Toph?" I was oblivious to why she was freaked out.

"I have a pain in my stomach!" She pointed to where and a lump formed in my throat.

"Toph, that's not bad, it's okay, but, oh come here." I sat up and pulled her down to sit.

I ended up having to give her the birds and the bees talk. Her response wasn't exactly what I was expecting…

"Oh, so I could fall pregnant?" She was calm about it. I couldn't believe it! When my mum told me, I completely freaked out, and when Sokka found out he was disgusted for almost a week!

"Uh, yes" I said nervously.

"Oh, does Aang know about this?" she demanded.

"As far as I know, Sokka went through that with him before he met you. It was funny; he stayed away from me for almost a month!" We both laughed.

"Ha! That is funny! What are you guys talking about?" Aang! Oops!

"Nothing…" Toph blushed.

"Oh, damn it!" I couldn't see him.

"What?" Toph and I said in unison.

"It happened, didn't it?" Toph stared in my direction, not able to stare at me.

"Um, yer" She said blushing again.

"It's natural Toph." I explained.

"But how don't you get pregnant when you and Zuko do _it_?" I felt the blood rise to my face.

"Um, I'll explain later…" I looked at Aang "Actually, Aang can explain!" I ran off and left them to it.

After walking around a bit, I heard a 'Uugghh' from Aang and Tophs tent. Hah! Then I heard a giggle followed by, uh, you don't want to know what they were doing!

Thinking about Zuko, yet again, I remembered that tomorrow was our anniversary! And tomorrow, we would save him! What a day to save him! This would be great, if I could save him that is.


	8. lost and found

I woke up to a grey sky with a smear of blue. Oh great! My anniversary and it's gunna rain! Oh well, at least I'll save Zuko.

"Toph, Toph wake up!" I whispered.

"What?" She nearly pushed me over.

"It's time, we have to rescue Zuko."

"Oh, right!" She jumped up and embraced Aang who was sleeping on the floor.

"Wake up sweetie, we've got to help Katara" she whispered gently into his ear.

"Oh, yer, I'm on it" Wow, I'd never realised how much they really loved each other. I stood there dumb struck as they kissed tenderly.

Aang got up and walked over to me as I stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Katara- Are you ok?" He raised an eyebrow while mine furrowed.

"I think so, It's just, I'm distracted." I replied.

"It's ok," He said hugging me "we'll get him back." We stood there for a moment. Toph coughed loudly.

"We've got to go now guys" We pulled back and Aang hopped on uppa.

"C'mon guys" Toph said pulling Mai and Ty lee up.

"Mmmmk, just a second" Ty lee said shooing Toph away.

"We don't have time Ty lee, what if they kill him?" I said through my teeth angrily.

"Who?" she asked dumb struck widening her eyes. I made the most horrified face I could.

"Oh, Zuzu!" She said cheerfully. I don't know what, but something about the girl made me want to strangle her.

"Zuko hates that! Don't call him that!" I shouted. I was so angry that I nearly froze the poor girl, but Aang stopped me.

"Don't, just get on uppa, don't let anything distract you, it's all about Zuko, ok?"

"Ok" I said through my teeth again running and jumping on uppa.

Oh god I missed him. I took the rein on uppa and waited patiently for everyone to get on.

"Uh, Katara shouldn't I take the rein?" Aang asked. At this point I was so angry I snapped back at him.

"No, Zuko is my boyfriend, so shouldn't I get a chance to help?" I concentrated on the landscape in front of me.

We landed a few yards away from the scene and crept in from there. I was in front and all I wanted was to see him. I needed him so much and no one knew that more than Zuko.

"Stay here," I said when we got to the big cells "I'll get him, and if I don't make it out, thank you all so much for helping me, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you" I smiled at them all, hugged Aang and Toph and left. The thick smoke was coming from nowhere, but it didn't stop me.

"Who's there?" I heard his voice.

"Zuko?" I looked around the fog.

"Katara?" his voice sounded relieved, but he sounded hurt. I felt hands on my shoulders. They were his. I turned around and grabbed them in mine. They where hot, it didn't surprise me because of the smoke, it was hot in this room. I pulled at the bars but it was too hard. I heard a guard coming; the sound of keys filled my head. I blood bended him over to me and he handed me the keys. I fiddled with them for a bit finding the right key and opened the gate. I pulled Zuko into my arms and balled my eyes out. He pulled back and lifted my chin. I kissed him until I was gasping for breath. We left and that was that. No, it was too easy. Something else was gonna happen, I could feel it. No, nothing did happen. Except…


	9. Uh Oh!

After 5 weeks of Zuko being back I started to feel sick. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell Zuko. But one morning he found out…

We were sitting at the table eating breakfast, as usual.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" I asked her.

"Fine, how did you sleep?" We exchanged looks. I was confused. She looked at me like she'd done something wrong.

Oh no! I got up as fast as I could, covering my mouth, and ran to the bathroom. He followed me alarmed. Uugghh! I puked in the high seated toilet. My hair was out and I didn't care.

I came behind her and pulled her hair back. She covered her mouth and looked up at me. She was worried, I could tell. I knew exactly what was going on.

I wiped my mouth and rinsed it out. I was felling loads better now.

"Oh, Katara, it's my fault, I'm so sorry…" He started to babble so I put my hand over his mouth.

"Zuko, you're babbling, now, tell me what you did" I smiled. He hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, um, you know about what we did before I was taken?" I heard a small gasp, and then I knew she understood.

"I'm not, that's not possible, is it?" She looked up at me. I nodded.

Oh my god! What was happening to me? I couldn't believe that I was… I couldn't say the word.

"I'm so sorry!" He said again. This time, I kissed him, not too hard, a gentle kiss on the lips, telling him I forgave him. He hugged me again, and I felt sick again. I pulled away from him, and ran to the toilet.

"Ok, I won't be able to be here for awhile, so I'll get one of the maids to help you out, ok?"

I didn't know what else I could do; after all, I was fire lord.

He was so worried I couldn't tell if he wanted this or not, I mean, what if it came and he hated it. I couldn't, no, wouldn't let that happen.

"Zuko," I said hoping he would be a good father "I love you, and…" I couldn't finish, I was crying. He hugged me, a hug that said I love you too, I won't leave.

"You're my whole world, I wouldn't leave you ever, and I'll be the best fire lord dad ever and you'll be the best mum ever! I smiled; it was like I'd have two kids, Zuko, and who ever was within my stomach.


	10. Love

3 months had passed and we hadn't told anyone. I was getting worried. The bump was getting bigger and bigger. Each morning I would feel horrible, and then I would feel great, but I was getting used to it.

"Morning beautiful, morning baby" Zuko pulled me into his arms, lifted my shirt a little and kissed my bump.

"Morning sweetie" I kissed him.

"I love you too" Zuko said. I knew he had to go, it just sucked trying to walk around not telling anyone about the baby.

"What are you going to do today?" Asked Zuko curiously.

"I'm gonna meet Aang and Toph while their in town, I might go shopping for some clothes, you know, girl stuff" He looked at me.

"Haven't you got enough dresses?" I detected a bit of a smirk.

"Not that fit me" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. So are you going to tell Aang and Toph?" I thought for a bit. Was I going to tell them? I thought so, Why not? I mean they are our best friends.

"Yeah, I think they can know."

"But what about Sokka?" I had totally forgotten about Sokka, He hadn't factored in my mind at all. How could I forget my own brother? How would he take it though? I wonder what Suki would say. Yes, Suki and Sokka got together.

"I should tell him, I'll get Aang to tell him that I want him to visit, seeing as you can't come with me, and I'd prefer if you were with me." He nodded and got out of bed to get changed.

"I'm sorry honey, I've got duties, but you always come first." I smiled and got out of bed.

"I know, I just want a kiss before you disappear for the day." He leant over and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled him into a proper kiss.

"Goodbye handsome" He smiled my favourite smile and kissed me on the forehead, holding the bump. I walked into my walk-in closet and picked the biggest dress I could find. The only one I could find was that old fire nation dress that I wore when I faked being pregnant to enrol Aang in the fire nation school. Oh, I'd have to think of schools for my child. I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror sideways. The bump wasn't too big, but you could tell I was pregnant. I put my hair up the way I did when we were disguised in the fire nation. I went off to meet Aang and Toph.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Coming" I heard laughing. It was Toph who spoke. They were in a flat, more like a small house, which was provided by the fire lord.

"Sugar queen? Come in!" She was happy, I could tell.

"Hey Toph, I need to tell you and Aang something" She nodded and moved aside so I could come in.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said happily. They were a cute couple, they really were. I pulled up a seat and they sat down too.

"So, what's up?" Asked Toph. I was about to tell her to look at me and take a wild guess, but bit my tongue remembering she was blind. I was a bit embarrassed, but I knew they were really good friends and they wouldn't judge me.

"I'm pregnant" I looked down at the bump biting my lip. Toph gasped then smiled. Aang looked at me scared, and then his expression got angry.

"Why, that son of a bitch! Why would he do that?" I stood up and put my hand over his mouth.

"He didn't force me, shh!" I looked at Aang as he realised what had happened. He smiled, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Katara" I smiled at him. I gave him a forgiving hug. He hugged me awkwardly because of the bump.

"So, Toph, do you want to help me go shopping for maternity dresses?" She smiled. She wasn't as much of a tomboy as she used to be.


	11. Whoa!

I was craving foods, like chocolate and ice cream. Zuko was making sure that I was as comfortable as possible. He kept apologising and saying that it was his fault. I just hushed him and said that I was fine, and that we would be great parents. I'd be so sick in the mornings and I hoped it wouldn't change his mind and make him think all that again.

"Zuko!" I yelled. I was feeling horrible pains in my stomach. He ran in and held me in his arms.

"Is it time?" he asked, his brows furrowed in pain, maybe thinking that it was his fault that I was in such agony.

I looked at him, as I did another pain shot inside of me. Oh no, it is time.

"Yes, get my bag," He grabbed the bag and scooped me up in one try. I couldn't move, I was in so much pain, so I just gripped on to his shoulders and closed my eyes waiting for it to end. The weird thing was that I didn't know anything of what I had to do, or what was happening to me.

"It will be fine, Katara, I promise you, I won't leave" I tried to listen, I really did, but all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears. My heart was pounding fast. I just sat in his arms waiting.

"Sugar queen? Katara?" I was day dreaming and looked up to see Toph. What was she doing here? And there was Aang too.

"What? Is it over?" I asked. Aang laughed.

"No where near, we just came to see you." As he spoke, I felt a worse pain shoot through me.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked nearly hyperventilating.

"It's ok, he's just gone to get a coffee" I remember him leaving to get a coffee, and him asking if I'd be ok with it.

"No, I'm here" Zuko said sounding like a, like a fire lord.

"He-" I broke off in pain grabbing the bump.

"Katara?" Zuko was scared, I could tell. He put down the coffee and put his hands on mine. Toph started to call for a nurse. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared.

A nurse came in, took one look at the scene and turned around to get my doctor. I didn't want to know what was going to happen next, but I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be pretty. I don't think you want to know what happened next, so I'll just skip to the end.

I'd said all of the swear words I could think of at the time and Zuko's hand had turned a revolting colour of light purple. I was dripping with sweat and Aang wasn't even going to bother to look, because he knew we, Zuko and I, would have both screamed at him. I just held my other hand while Toph was standing listening to the whole scene.

"One more push sweetie" The doctor told me. I was so exhausted I screamed at the doctor telling him to, uh, well I told him to fuck off and to not call me sweetie. I pushed one more time.

And there he was. Our beautiful Angelo.


	12. surprise!

I sat up with Aang gently helping me. Zuko was holding him. My beautiful Angelo. I took him ever so gently from Zuko and cradled him comfortably at my chest. I didn't know what I would have to do now, but I knew I would do anything for my little Angelo. Zuko and I had nicknamed him little bump, I thought it was cute.

"Can I have a look?" Aang asked. Why not? I thought it would be ok. I looked at Zuko and he nodded. I gave my little bump to Aang.

"He's beautiful!" Exclaimed Toph, for she could see him in Aang's arms.

"Could, I?" Asked someone from outside. I looked at the door, and there he was, my brother Sokka!

"Sokka!" He grinned at me and then looked furiously at Zuko. Aang gave Toph a hold and then gave it back to me. Showing how loving Zuko is to his baby, I gave him little bump. He smiled right away and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. He walked over to Sokka and gave him little bump.

"This is your nephew, Angelo. Katara and I nicknamed him little bump" They both smiled. That's when I saw Suki take a look.

"Suki!" She looked at me smiling. She came over to me looking a little concerned.

"He didn't force you…" She asked. I started to cry.

"No! Of course not!" I smiled.

"Then, why are you crying?" Her face was full on worried now.

"No, I'm crying because of, well, I'm happy" She smiled then, and hugged me.

"I need a shower!" I laughed. My hair was damp and my body prickled with sweat.

Sokka came up to me with Angelo and Zuko. He cradled Angelo a bit more, and then reluctantly he gave him to Zuko again. He kissed me on the forehead.

"If this wasn't intended, I can kill Zuko for you" he whispered, not seriously though.

"The baby wasn't intended by anyone, but, oh don't worry" He got the message and turned to Zuko and shook his hand.


	13. Happily ever after!

I breathed in a deep breath. Toph was racing around making everything perfect, checking things and perfecting them. I took another breath as she came up to me.

"Kat! You are impossibly beautiful!" Of course, she couldn't see me visually, but she had her own was. She smiled, perfectly content.

"Thanks Toph, where's Aang?" Aang was our best man, and Toph was my brides made. Suki had insisted on being my maid of honour and Mai said it really wasn't her thing, but she'd do it for us anyway. Ty lee was our entertainer. She used to be part of the circus, well, that's what I heard anyway.

"He's fine, he's helping Zuko" She smiled at me again. Her sightless eyes focused in my direction.

My dress's straps were placed neatly on the edge of my shoulders. The skirt flowed beautifully around me like flower petals. Toph handed me the white lotus's (Iroh provided them) and walked in front of me. I was so nervous! I didn't know what to do. Dad wasn't able to be here, He didn't know, so Sokka walked beside me. I smiled at him and he returned it. He held out his arm and I linked my arm in his and we walked.

All of my nerves just disappeared when I saw him. He smiled my favourite smile. I unlinked my arm from Sokka and he stood next to Suki. I held Zuko' s hand and turned to him. It started and I didn't hear most of it because I was so involved with Zuko. We exchanged our vows and as usual, his speech brought me to tears.

"Katara, when we first met, I was your enemy. As soon as I saw you, I couldn't help but to protect you. You looked so fragile, but it was later that I learned you were much more powerful than I thought. I loved you so much, I couldn't conceal it. And to be honest, when I captured you, I wanted you, I forgot about Aang most of the time, but I couldn't get over how beautiful you are when you're angry." He chuckled quietly and put his hand under my chin.

"As usual, you always take my breath away" He concluded.

"Zuko, although we started out on the wrong foot, I always loved you. I had to see you in person rather than in my dreams. When we were in the Bah sing sae jail, I wanted so much to tell you how much I loved you, but I thought you would probably kill me! Still, I wanted to do something for you. Unfortunately, Aang came too soon. Now, you are soon to be my husband and I love you more than ever! I love you, and I will never, ever stop loving you!" I looked at him smiling non-stop. He mirrored my expression. Then, suddenly it was all over. Too quickly. I didn't want it to stop, But I knew that this was my happily ever after! I knew, I would be the princess in a fairy tale, no, I'd be the queen now, but nothing meant more to me than my family and friends.


	14. Just a note about reviews guys

Hey guys, thanx for the reviews on my Zutara story!!!!! I love you all! Oh and your right who ever said about Appa, it's not spelled upper, I must have gotten confused! Lol! THANX GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and each different line was kinda supposed to be Zuko, then Katara but I mixed it up a bit and when zuko left, it had to just be from kats pov. So...


End file.
